


Not an Angel

by Bfghunter2



Category: Spawn (Comics), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Adopted Eri (My Hero Academia), Blood and Gore, Character Death, Corruption, Demon Deals, Demon Sex, Demon/Human Relationships, Demonic Possession, Demons, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Going to Hell, Good Parent Midoriya Inko, Hero Toga Himiko, Lemon, Possession, Transformation, Vigilante Eri (My Hero Academia)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bfghunter2/pseuds/Bfghunter2
Summary: When his soul is sold without his knowledge Izuku is thrust into a horrifying war between heaven and hell. how can he juggle his new duty with being a hero?Izuku/Ibara/TogaRated M for a good reason. Expect character death.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Jirou Kyouka/Yaoyorozu Momo, Midoriya Izuku/Shiozaki Ibara, Midoriya Izuku/Toga Himiko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Not an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Please do remember I own nothing asides the rough idea for a crossover. I own neither My Hero Academia or Spawn.

Chapter 1: **prologue**

Izuku was really growing to hate his father. Abusing him and his mother at age 4 and 5, left them at age 6, not helping with child support and now that he was 13 Izuku had found that his father had sold him, his only son's soul to hell in exchange for a car of all things. As to how he found that out he had just ran into a fat blue faced bald clown that turned into a 10ft tall demon with a long gaping mouth lined with razor sharp fangs and a forked tongue.

"Run little human it makes this much more fun." The demon cackled as it chased him through the backstreets, swatting aside dumpsters and barrels as they went. With a slight grunt izuku knocked over a pile of poles and wooden boards blocking the demon for a scant few moments as he rushed around a corner. Panting hard izuku rammed his shoulder into a the first door he found and quickly found himself in a bar as he slammed the door behind him.

"You ok there kid?" A bluish white haired man covered in hands asked in confusion. "This isn't exactly an easy place to find."

"M-monster." Izuku panted as he backed off from the door.

"What?" They asked, scratching at their neck.

"Hey I found the...oh. who is that?" A man made of black and purple mist asked as he walked out of a backroom behind the counter with a bottle of Vodka in his hand.

"Kid just busted in screaming monster." The man shrugged as a loud bang buckled the door. " The fuck?"

"Come out kid!" The demon snarled as the door buckled again. "You've got an appointment in hell!"

"Well that explains that. No hard feelings but I like my bar not destroyed." The mist man shrugged as fog enveloped the room.

With a scream of fear Izuku found himself falling then landing painfully on a pile of trash bags just a few meters away from the door he had just entered.

"Many thanks." The demon grinned widely as he picked up izuku by his leg, hanging him upside down. "Going down!" They cackled as they were engulfed by fire. With a pained scream izuku thrashed about as the fire licked at his body. Everything soon went black as he once more found himself falling before it quickly turned red and orange as floating rocks covered in black clad figured shot up towards him and the ground bellow rushed closer.

"AhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed before grunting in pain as he hit the rocky floor surrounded on all sides by fire. With a groan he rolled onto his back looking up at the floating rocks and an infinite black expanse. Standing above him was the damned clown again.

"Welcome to hell brat." The demon in disguise gave a rotten tooth filled grin. " The name is Violator as in Violate the thanks giving turkey." They cackled before dragging the burnt boy by his leg across the rocky ground.

Deep cuts opened up across his back making him cry. " **Midoriya**..." a dark gravely voice snarled. Painfully moving his head izuku saw what could only be described as a giant version of the demon he was chased by except this one was more brownish than black and had orange fur atop it's head.

"... **VIOLATOR YOU FOOL THIS IS THE WRONG MORTAL**!" "What do you mean? You said grab the Hisashi bastard's child." Violator frowned as he glared down at Izuku as though it was his fault. " **YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO GRAB ERI MIDORIYA NOT HER BROTHER YOU FOOL!** " The giant demon bellowed in anger making everything shake. With nimble and gnarled fingers it picked up Violator, dangling him above his open maw. " **WHY SHOULD I NOT JUST EAT YOU?!** "

"PLEASE! LORD BELACOR I BEG OF YOU, I CAN STILL BE OF USE!" Violator begged, looking terrified.

" **Then prove it**." The large demon spat as it slammed Violator into the ground next to Izuku. " **_YOU_ will train HIM. But first have this brat.**" The Belacor spat slamming a oozing and glowing green liquid against Izuku making him scream in pain as it latched onto his body.

With a start he shot up in The alleyway screaming in pain while ripping away a white sheet, scaring the shit out of the officers standing above him as he took in deep ragged breaths. He could only whimper in pain and shake slightly as the flesh grew back over his muscles leaving behind enough scar tissue to make the American villain Freddy Kreuger jealous.

"He's alive!" One of the officers, a lanky ginger man called in shock.

"Easy kid woof." The other officer, a man with a dog head tried to sooth. " Easy there. Let's get you to the hospital."

"Nah ah ahh!" The Violator hackled as he waddled down the side of the wall as if it was the ground.

"N-no." Izuku stuttered as he scooted back and away from the demon.

"Well look at that brat, you learn fast." Violator grinned showing off his fangs as with a short hop he was on the ground again.

"Who are you woof?" One officer asked seriously as he pulled out a handgun.

"Gross, mortals." Violator frowned as he began to transform. "Ah well, I could do with a snack."

With those words said the officers opened fire but dealt no damage to the towering demon, the gunfire causing people on the main street to scream and flee as more officers rushed over.

With a sickly snarl the demon threw a dumpster at the officers knocking them all down and crushing two to death.

"Leave them alone!" Izuku shouted as he got to his knees before pushing himself up, a black flowing semi liquid covered him from head to toe as white jagged ovals marked his eyes and a flowing red cape pooled over his shoulders seemed to move with a life of its own.

"Or what?" The demon spat.

"Or I'll make you." An American accented voice from the shadows snarled.

"Fuck." Violator seemed to droop slightly in resignation. " _Spawn_."

**End.**


End file.
